ASK INAZUMA!
by haruhi-chan125
Summary: Quieres hacerles preguntas a los chicos de inazuma? pues ya puedes hacerlo. Preguntales todo lo que quieras que ellos te lo responderan con lujo y detalle, solo mandanos tu carta con la pregunta y ellos te responderan. Todo lo que quieras te lo diran. Te van responder preguntas de cualquier tipo o tema, pasen y pregunten. Lo se soy pesima en los summarys
1. Chapter 1

Andre: hola pueblo! Do you miss me? I know that yes

Ricardo: en fin tenemos un nuevo programa para ustede donde todos podran participar titulado "preguntale a Inazuma"

Haruna: podran hacernos peguntas a todos los de inazuma eleven y inazuma eleven go

Aki: y nosotros con gusto se las responderemos y no importa cuan vergonzosas sean las responderemos

Todos los chicos de IE: ¡QUE? ESO NO ESTABA INCLUIDO EN EL CONTRATO, EXIJIMOS UN ABOGADO!

Andre: ya firmaron asi que lastima

Ricardo: quieren un abogado, aquí lo tienen –se señala a el mismo- a ver que tenemos aquí –revisa unos papeles- ok la corte falla a su favor

Los chicos: ¡EH? ESTO ESTA ARREGLADO

Ricardo: mandenos sus cartas con sus preguntas atravez de los reviews y nosotros las reciviremos con gusto

Andre: publicaremos 3 preguntas por cada capitulo que hagamos

Haruna: tambien pueden preguntarnos acerca de lo que hacemos en nuestros dias libres o sobre nuestras parejas y relaciones amorosas tambien

Natsumi: tambien sobre nuestros mas grandes secretos jamas revelados

Andre: y con vista al backstage del programa

Ricardo: y para empezar yo tengo dos preguntas para ustedes, la primera ¿Por qué rayos chutan de esa manera? Y segunda ¿Por qué demoios jamas van a clases y pasaron el curso?

Endo: bueno para responder tu primera pregunta nosotros chutamos con gran fuerza por todo nuestro arguo entrenamiento sin fin –dijo orgulloso de si mismo-

Goenji: mentira es que somo sub normales, nos meten cosas

Andre: eso lo dices por que tu eres una imitacion barata de vegeta super sayayin quizas tu seas un sub normal

Goenji: me han ofendido

Kazemaru: y para responder a tu segunda pregunta la verdad…..no tengo ni idea, no vamos a clase por que estubimos viajando por todo el pais jungando contra los extraterrestes

Fubuki: y logramos pasar el año por que el padre de Natsumi le pago a nustros profesores para podernos dejar pasar de año

Kido: ademas si no fuera por que les pagaron Endo no se hubiera graduado y nunca hubiera pasado de segundo año de secundaria

Fudo: eso es muy cierto

Andre: bien ya respondimos las dos preguntas de hoy, asi que terminamos

Hiroto: tambien responderemos preguntas sobre yaoi y incesto si ustedes preguntan

Andre: asi que damos por terminado el show de hoy, bye

Todos: dejen las cartas en sus reviews con todas sus preguntas sobre cualquier tema, cuidense adios, les mandamos abrazos y besos


	2. Chapter 2

Andre: Bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de este programa titulado ¨Preguntale a Inazuma¨

Ricardo: como ya saben Andre y yo seremos los presentadores de este programa. Y para comenzar bien Kido di el disclaimer.

Kido: inazuma eleven y inazuma eleven go! No son propiedad de andre, son propiedad de nuestros creadores level-5 y si fuera de ella habría –se sonroja un poco y se calla- no voy a decir esto, es humillante y estoy mejor soltero!

Andre: hemos recibido muchos reviews con sus preguntas

Ricardo: es cierto chicos, lo hicieron como si realmente fuera su trabajo

Andre: en fin como fue muy difícil escoger solo tres haremos 5 preguntas en cada programa

Haruna: les agradezemos por enviar todas sus preguntas, nos hace muy felices.

Andre: bueno para empezar el show responderemos las preguntas enviadas por –lee un papelito- nuestra querida amiga Tamiko-karina12

Ricardo: Tamiko-Karina12 dice: 1- que hace kido en sus días libres? 2-por que goenji usa tanto gel en su peinado? 3-desde cuando a tenma le empezó a gustar Aoi?

Kido: bueno Tami-chan que hago en mis días libre? Mhmmmm, pues practico futbol, estoy con mi hermana, la protego de cualquier chico….

Fudo: la espias en sus citas, la obseva todo el tiempo, no deja que nadie se le acerque….

Kido: si también eso….OYE! en fin estoy con mis amigos, estudio, salgo a caminar, a ver una película con mis amigo, cosas de un adolecente normal

Andre: hace ¨cositas¨ con fudo

Kido: s…..no!

Andre: jejeje caíste X3

Natsumi: ahora shuuya te responderá tu pregunta, shuuya adelante

Goneji: gracias, bueno tami-chan para respondr tu pregunta….!COMO QUE GEL PARA EL CABELLO? Mi pelo es asi de fantástico, no necesita gel para el cabello –dijo acarisiandose el cabello-

Nagumo: no te hagas Goenji, es como decir que Tobitaka tampoco usa gel, es una mentira enorme!

Goenji: meh, para que negarlo si es verdad –saca un bote de gel- uso mucho gel el mi pelo para poder imitar a vegeta porque me gusta dragon ball z, además porque es cool y atrae chicas –levantando las cejas-

Fangirls: KYAAA! GOENJI-SAMA TE QUEREMOS! –caen desmayadas-

Andre: wow, pero dejame decirte que eso solo atrae locas –apunta a las fangirls- además si que te gusta dragon ball z en la noche te pones a gritar KAMEHAMEHAME HAAAA! Y creeme lo tengo en video y ya lo subi a you tuve tiene 1. 000. 000 de visitas y 1. 000. 020 likes

Goenji: noooooo! T.T me vida se acabo –se va a un rincón depre-

Ricardo: ahora Tenma contesta tu pregunta

Tenma: ehhhh b-bueno y-yo no se q-que decir b-bueno –muy sonrojado-

Aki: vamos Tenma dilo sin pena

Tenma: -traga saliva- b-bien a mi me empezó a gustar Aoi cuando la por primera vez de niños, su sonrisa y su amabilidad fue lo que me enamoro –muy sonrojado-

Aoi: hay Tenma-kun –lo abraza por la espalda y le da un beso- yo también te quiero

Andre: hay que lindo, so cute!

Ricardo: ahora la pregunta de kaze-chan187. Kaze-chan187 dice: 1- por que Kido usa capa? 2- por que kazemaru no se deja el pelo suelto? 3- por que fubuki no mensiona nada de atsuya?

Kido: yo uso capa porque me gusta es muy guay, además le da un toque de estilo al uniforme de futbol –ondeando su capa-

Goenji: por imitar a superman también

Kido: shhhhh, cállate Vegeta

Andre: además por esto –le sube el gorrito- el gorrito es en forma de pingüino

Kido: deja mi gorrito de pingüino

Haruna: bueno Kazemaru tu turno de responder tu pregunta

Kazemaru: yo no me dejo el pelo suelto porque…muchos…..me confunden con una chica –con aura depresiva- y aun con la coleta…..me siguen confundiendo

Andre: y es por eso que eres el uke de Endo, Goenji, Kido, Fubuki, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Fudo y a veces de Miyasaka

Kazemaru: hay no –con aura mucho mas grande-

Ricardo: hasta en google han puesto en duda que ers

Kazemaru: hay Dios –se va a una esquinita depre ha hacer circulitos con el aura MUCHOS mas grande si es posible-

Andre: bueno ya y por ultimo mi shiro-kun

Fubuki: no menciono nada de Atsuya porque eso me ponía muy trsite y cuando lo hlaba con alguein me sentía extraño, pero ahora que ha vuelto estoy mucho mejor. Ademas también me afectaba en mi doble personalida.

Atsuya: pero ya estoy aquí hermano, no estes triste

Fubuki: si eso ya lo se

Ricardo: y con eso concluimos la transmisión de hoy

Andre: SIGAN MANDANDO SUS REVIEWS CON SUS PREGUNTAS DE CUALQUIER TIPO QUE SE LES OCURRA QUE SE LAS RESPONDEN!

Todos: adiós, cuídense! Manden sus reviews con las preguntas! SAYO!

-en el backstage-

Andre: chicos, gran show, ahora desmantelen el set

Chicos: ¿Qué!

Andre: que desmantelen el set, trabajen para algo les pago –como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-

Los chicos: NO NOS PAGAS!

Andre: so? Ustedes trabajen

Fudo: OBLIGAME!

Andre: ok –lo toma del brazo se lo dobla por detrás y le empuja hacia el piso- ahora sigue trabajando

Ricardo: y no se olviden de limpiar todo

Los chicos: ¿Qué! Y USTEDES?

Andre / Ricardo: nosotros nos vamos a comer


	3. Chapter 3

Andre: hola gente, perdón, perdón, perdón y mil perdones por el retraso es que acabo de entrar a clases y bueno jeje no he tenido mucho tiempo para subir los capítulos, además no me dejaban usar el ordenador ¬¬

Ricardo: en fin gracias por ser pacientes, con este capitulo os prometemos que no os decepcionáremos! Ahora niño pingüino di el disclaimer.

Sakuma: niño pingüino, ja te vas a enterar Ricardo…da igual Inazuma Eleven no es propiedad de Andrea, es de nuestros respectivos creadores, level-5 que al parecer son una bola de parzinos!... ¿Quién escribió esto?

Andre: una compañera de clase, es que a cada rato dice ¨bola de parzinos¨

Y me gusto para el disclaimer

Todos: ahhhhhhh, si claro _rara_

Andre: los escuche, ojala que Natsumi les prepare sus almuerzo y yo que los iva a llevar a comer, ahora sóquenla

Todos: EH¡?

Aki: bienvenidos a todos a este programa de locura y rareza y hasta incluso desafía la lógica o.O

Haruna: el dia de hoy contestaremos preguntas de un tipo misterioso y una fiel seguidora desde el primer capitulo y…quizás mas

Natsumi: esta es la primera carta con las preguntas de un guest que al parecer se hace llamar…Ale

Ricardo: y la carta dice asi:

1-¿que hace Fudou en sus dias libres? golpea a niños indefensos, escucha  
metal, le prende fuego a algo o alguien, hace cositas yaoi con Kido,  
etc...

2.-¿porque Kazemaru cambia su peinado y no se quita el fleco del rostro en IE  
GO? ¿sera porque es bisco o por que quiere que lo reconozcan como emo?

3.-¿Porque Natsumi se caso con Endou en GO sin saber cocinar? ¿sera acaso  
que lo quiere intoxicar con una mala comida?

Andre: bien Ale para responder a tus preguntas aquí están los responsables de ello, Fudo nos podrías decir que haces en tus días libres?

Fudo: bueno, lo que yo hago en mis días libres es…..molestar a Kido, estar CON Haruna, quemar exámenes con malas notas, amenazar con quemar gente, estar al tanto que Haruna este bien y….maldecir personas

Andre: creo que no dijiste algo

Fudo: que no dije?

Andre: de las cositas yaoi con Kido :3

Fudo: E-EH? QUE? NADA DE ESO, LOCA HENTAI!

Andre: jejeje, porque siempre caen? X3 aunque…..

Goenji: claaaroooo, kazemaru responde

Kazemaru: yo no cambio mi peinado por que me gusta como esta además, a las fangirls les gusta –pose nice guay-

Fangirls y Gaby: KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA KAZEMARU-SAMA!

Andre: y por que no te quitas el fleco?

Kazemaru: porque asi me gusta y aunque algunos piensan que es porque no tengo un ojo –se aparta el fleco- SI TENGO! COMO LA VEN? HE! COMO LES QUEDO EL OJO? Y tampoco por que quiero que me conozcan como emo, SI YO NO SOY EMO!

Midorikawa: pues mucha gente cree que si

Kazemaru: tu ya cállate helado de pistache!

Haruna: ehhhhhhhhh, Natsumi solo responde de una buena vez quieres?

Natsumi: bueno para serte sincera…..no tengo la menor idea, e-es mas yo no quería casarme con Endo! El es tan….tonto, y yo estoy con Shuuya, Y no es mi problema que no sepa cocinar, sino que vivido toda mi vida con sirvientes y ellos me atienden, Y NO HE INTIXICADO A NADIE…en estos días…..

Todos nosotros: ahhhhh, que bueno saberlo _notamental jamás comer la comida de Natsumi_

Hiroto: bueno ahora la segunda carta es de…valkiria1996-pd y estas son sus preguntas:

1.- Yuu-chan nacio con rastas o que?

2.-Porque mi Yuu-chan (kido) no se suelta sus rastas (parece cabello de loko)?

3.-Porque a Yuu-chan lo pusieron en un cole d chicos?

Andre: a ver kido como todas las preguntas son de ti contestalas

Kido: etto…. No, no naci con rasta solamente que simpre me peino asi

Haruna: pues ya tienes que cambiar de estilo hermanito, ya no te da

Kidou: ya lo se…..U.U

Aki: siguiente pregunta

Kido: no me suelto el pelo porque lo tengo emasiado largo y me dicen niña, además me confunde con demonio satrada y esas son muchas personas que lo hacen

Andre: hasta yo llege a hacerlo una vez

Kido: lo ven? Por eso no lo hago, y mi cabello no parece de loco asi se ve mas desente

Ricardo: y como la ultima pregunta, responde

Kido: a mi me pusieron en un cole de chicos para que…..por asi decirlo me controlara y porque era el mejor instituto privado para chicos y ya que solo había vivido con mi padrastro ya estaba acostumbrado, pero luego me cambie al Raimon y ahí si era mixto y era mejor que en el Teitoku.

Andre: y por eso eres un shota de primera!

Kido: QUE NO LO SOY!

Endo: y para finalizar con la ultima carta de sabrina-sama que dice asi:

1. goenji tiene el cabello asi o usa gelatina?  
2. a haruna le gusta fubuki?

Aphrodi: goenji-cabeza de pincho contesta

Goenji: POR ENECIMA VEZ QUE YO NO USO GEL! MI CABELLO ES ASI POR NATURALEZA!

Nagumo: sabes que no puedes mentir, en el segundo capitulo lo confesaste todo que si usas

Goenji: joder, te vas a enterar Nagumo, no tenias que abrir tu boca ò.ó

Nagumo: C: -pose victory-

Ricardo: y- y la –u-ultima p-pregunta –viendo a Andre-

Andre: no sigan sigan no me molesta ò.ó

Fubuki: ehhhhh pues haruna no me gusta, solo somos buenos amigos

Haruna: si es cierto, fubuki y yo solo somos amigos

Andre: la verdad amo a esta pareja asi que no me molesta en lo absoluto, pero que quede claro shirou-kun es mio ò.ó

Atsuya: entonces porque tienes esa cara?

Andre: porque ahorita que estoy viendo…MIDORIKAWA SE ESTA COMIENDO MI HELADO DE GALLETA!

Midorikawa: O.O me han cogido en pleno acto os dije a vosotros que vigilaran!

Suzuno: he a mi no me metas es culpa de sakuma, vosotros habéis planeado todo

Sakuma: traidor!

Andre: SUELTA MI HELADO FREAK! o.O

Suzuno / sakuma / miorikawa: JODER! –empiezan a correr-

Kurai: DAME MI HELADO! –con un florete- DAMELO Y NO TE EMPALO! REGRESAMELO O TE JURO QUE MAÑANA YA NO EXISTES!

Midorkawa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CORRAN POR SU VIDA!

Ricardo: bien…creo que este es final del capitulo

Haruna: yo opino lo mismo – se oye un grito- O.O

Fubuki: ohh….por…Dios…-midorikawa esta acorralado-

Kurai: DA-ME MI IN-DE-MO-NI-ADO HE-LA-DO YA! ò.ó O.O o.O

Midorikawa: KYAAAA! NO!

Kurai: AHHHHH!

Atsuya: aaaaaahhhhh ¿reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Ricardo: Wola gente, sentimos mucho la demora pero hemos tenido unos cuantos problemas en cuanto a la escritura y por la tardanza, por ello Andre está escondida en su esquina.

Andre: -sacando un poco la cabeza- H-hola gente -le tiran un tomate- hmmmmmmm T.T

Aki: oh, vamos sal de ahi la gente te quiere, siente su amor

Andre: -vuelve a sacar un poco la cabeza- hmm? -le vuelven a tirar un tomate- Ya sentí su amor y sabe a tomate T.T

Fidio: en finnnnnn (German Style) Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Andre, si lo fuera les aseguro que habría yaoi en grandes cantidades.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruna: Bienvenidos a este impredecible y retorcido programa al cual llamamos Preguntale a Inazuma en el cual TODOS sin excepción de alguno somos raros.

Rika: Y para darle una buena continuación y que ustedes no se queden con sus dudas sin responder haremos más largo el capitulo.

Ulvida: Y para comenzar tenemos las preguntas de una querida lectora llamada karonichirosen

Ricardo: Y he aquí las preguntas :

¿Como hace endo para parar esos chutes tan wao?  
¿Como hace goenji para mantener tu cabello así?  
¿Endo y aki saldrian juntos?  
¿Por que kido tiene esos googles o como se llamen?  
¿Goenji y haruna tienen un romance?  
¿Kido y haruna son pareja?

Endo: Sin duda alguna alguien reconoce mi talento -se limpia una lagrima falsa- bueno yo chuto asi porque además de que nos meten cosas el entrenamiento sirve de algo, créanme yo ya lo comprobé U.U

Andre: wow...solo...wow

Natsumi: Shuuyita-kun responde please

Goenji: de verdad que no me creen verdad? Mi cabello es así además de naturaleza es a causa de mi maravilloso gel para imitadores de Vegeta -pose nice victory estilo goenji-

Fudo: el cual déjenme decirles que no sirve

Goenji: Cierra la boca, no hables

Haruna: Endo...Aki...jeje, respondan a su pregunta -con sonrisa picara-

Endo y Aki: pues...obviamente si pues digo somos pareja y aunque muchos no estén contentos con eso ni modo así es la vida y vivan felices con ello. (en mi mundo ellos si están juntos, ojala fuera así y así será)

Andre: Awwwwwww, VIVA LA CAUSA ENDAKI, DOMINAREMOS EL MUNDO QUIENES ESTEN A FAVOR SIGANME!

Sakuma: kido responde a tu pregunta

kido: buenooooo, creo que es una respuesta algo sentimental, bueno porque me los dio Kageyama cuando recién había entrado al Teitoku , je , algo raro no? que yo este guardando algo de el como algo preciado luego de todo lo que hizo es algo tonto no? pero digamos que me traen buenos recuerdos

-en algún lugar-

Kageyama: Kido...

-en el set-

Ricardo: Sigamos con las hermosas preguntas, haber chamacos respondan

Haruna / Goenji: ehhhhh? que no! no ,no, no! para nada! Solo somos muy cercanos casi como hermanos solo eso! O/O

Kido y Natsumi: MAS LES VALE. EH!

Andre: Kido...no te mentiré, me gusta emparejar a tu hermana con medio equipo o más de la mitad del equipo

Kido: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ricardo: y la última pregunta de esta carta

Andre: hasta que preguntaron sobre el incesto

Haruna: ehhhhhhh i-incesto, yo c-con mi o-onii-chan? En que mundo cruel y enfermizo vivimos hoy en dia?

Kido: NO tenemos una relación SOMOS HERMANOS! _*pero no me molestaría tenerla jeje, incestuoso*_

Andre: pero es que admitámoslo en los animes se ha comprobado de que los hermanos mayores con sis-complex tiene pensamientos incestuosos, se ha hecho con ustedes, con Rin y Len de vocaloid y hasta con Goenji y Yuuka, PERO hay gente a la que le gusta y en parte yo formo parte de ese grupo

Ricardo: La verdad hay miles hasta han hecho twincest yaoi, yuri y hetero

Aki: pero ya dejando de lado ese tea hagamosle espacio a otra carta de Sae-senpai, sus preguntas son:

Endo sabe que aki, natsumi y fuyuka estan enamoradas de el?

A kazemaru le gusta reika o fue un amor pasajero?  
personas piensan que fubuki es un mujeriego, es verdad?

Endo: la verdad...no tenia idea de eso, bueno de fuyupe si..

Aki: no le digas asi!

Endo: bueno, de fuyuka si porque acéptenlo era demasiado obvia hasta para i que soy despistado pero de aki y natsumi no

Natsumi: es porque a mi No me gustas!

Ichinose: de auerdo...Kazemaru contesta a tu pregunta sinceramente.

Kazemaru: Creo que solamente fue un amor pasajero porque ya no la volvia a ver ademas alguien ya me reclamo como su pertenencia.

Andre: mentiras si le gusta solo lo dice para que no lo maten y el es pertenencia de Endo jaja

Kazemaru: QUE NO!

Fubuki: es cierto, mi primita Gaby ya lo reclamo

Touko: Fubuki responde porque la verdad hasta a mí se ha formulado esa pregunta sobe ti

Fubuki: Yo no soy mujeriego, solo que por alguna razon cada vez que e hablo a una chica que no conozco se me quedan viendo como embobadas hacia mi.

Andre: Y que vuelva a quedar claro shirou-kun es mio

Endo: ahora otra carta con el nombre Adri y solo para Kido / Jude :

1. Queria preguntarle a Jude, una cosa de parte de la chica mas guapa y lista de mi clase y para algunos del mundo, que como le gustan las chicas.

Kido: Bueno pues dile a tu amiga qque me gustan las chicas inteligentes, atléticas, cariñosas, con sentido del humor, de cabello largo, y con buen corazon, ah! Y que no sea celosa al extremo ni tampoco posesiva.

Andre: Y ademas Kido, dice la carta que quiere que te diga que si conocieras a su amiga seria amor a primera vista.

Kido: bueno quisiera conocerla para comprobarlo.

Ricardo: y ya para concluir la ultima carta del programa de parte de normavanessa2000 :

1- Por que midorikawa le encanta tanto el helado y porque su cabello es verde?  
2- Fubuki es mentiroso?  
Y esta es para Haruna, Fubuki,Kido,Hiroto,Aki Y Goenji, su peor travesura o broma?

Midorikawa: A mi m gusta el helado porque me encantan las cosas frias ademas de que tiene un sabor espectacular y con respecto a mi cabello...es una buena pregunta, ojala algún día encontremos la respuesta.

Suzuno: no es tinte de color verde?

Midorikawa: claro que no es verde natural, asumo que será porque así lo tenía mi madre quizás.

Andre: Fubuki eres mentiroso? -asombrada-

Fubuki: claro que no soy mentiroso como crees, quizá he dicho un par de mentiras pero fueron mentiritas piadosas.

Haruna: Mi peor broma...creo que mi peor broma fue cuando casi le doy un infarto a onii-chan diciéndole que me habían violado y había quedado embarazada.

Kido: todavía no me recupero de eso fue un golpe duro, hasta tome anti-depresivos

Fubuki: mi peor travesura debió ser cuando me vengue de Atsuya por haberme humillado, le manche la cara con marcador negro y dorado, le puse espuma de afeitar en el pelo, estomago y manos, luego le tome una foto y la subí a facebook

Atsuya: y gracias a es todos me llamaban "espumita"

Kido: mi peor broma...no lo se creo que cuando le recorte un poco el cabello a sakuma mientras dormía

Hiroto: Definitivamente cuando le oculte su helado a midorikawa y se la paso buscándolo durante 2 semanas y cuando lo encontró Suzuno ya se lo había comido, fue muy gracioso aunque lastimosamente no lo grabe.

Mido: MI HELADOOOO! T.T

Suzuno: estaba muy rico déjame decirte C:

Aki: Mmmmmmmm cuando le escribí a una amiga en su hoja "yaoi" con una letra diferente a la mía y cuando me pregunto si había sido yo le dijo que no y le anduvo preguntando a medio mundo quien había sido hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido yo y me estuvo persiguiendo por todo el instituto hasta que me agarro y me escribió algo en mi mano.

Andre: ESO ME PASO A MI! CHOCALE!

Goenji: Claramente mis mejores bromas son cuando le pego balonazos a las personas, pero la broma mas destacada que he hecho fue cuando todavía estaba en la escuela kidoukawa seishun y a uno de los hermanos Munkata le medio-rasure la cabeza y por eso quedo como el pelo de fudo pero mas corto.

Fudo: OYE QUE TE PASA SAYAYIN! NO TE METAS CON MI MELENA, SOLO ESTAS CELOSO DE ELLA! -sobándose su cresta-

Andre: bueno hemos llegado al final de este programa, espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza y tratare de subir todas mis historias pendientes lo más rápido posible.

Ricardo: No olviden dejar sus preguntas en sus hermosos reviews, y nosotros con mucho gusto se las responderemos.

Andre: No lo olviden, por cada review que dejan salvan a una banana y a una naranja de ser aplastadas por la road-roller de Rin y Len Kagamine

Todo el elenco del programa: ADIOS, CUIDENSE MUCHO, SAYONARA MATTA NE! C:


End file.
